


(Podfic) Ravenous

by Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham (Just_East)



Series: Hannigram Podfics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Hannibible-and-The-Holy-Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic Of Ravenous by Seaneta</p>
<p>Summary:<br/>When word gets out that Will is starving himself inside Chilton’s hospital, he gets a very displeased visitor.</p>
<p>OR<br/>Hannibal force-feeding Will human meat while his hand is around his neck so he can feel Will swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ravenous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244148) by [Seaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaneta/pseuds/Seaneta). 



> I'm sorry if I didn't pronounce the author's name right. >.

Link can be [found here](https://www.mediafire.com/?v1rpxn9ty6pl9s1). (First time using Mediafire, let's hope it works.)


End file.
